La primera vez que te vi
by Sol.Agus
Summary: Trata sobre la primera vez en la que Vegeta llega a el planeta Tierra y ve a Bulma... posdata: no soy buena en resúmenes :(


La primera vez que te vi…

Notas: Bueno es el primer capítulo. Aclaró que para abreviar los nombres de los personajes serán así V = Vegeta, B = Bulma, Y = Yamcha , = mamá de Bulma, = papá de Bulma y C.C = Capsule Corporation. Gracias

Capítulo 1 : La primera vez que te vi…

Un día tranquilo como siempre en C.C Bulma dormía plácidamente mientras su madre estaba en el jardín paseando de un lado para otro buscando a su esposo. Esté se encontraba en el laboratorio buscando piezas de metal para arreglar un robot que ellos tenían como su compañera que los ayudaba en sus tareas y demás pero está se había averiado.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la mañana y Bulma despertó se levantó fue al baño privado de su habitación se lavo la cara, los dientes se peino y se saco su pijama se puso unos shorts una remera y unas sandalias. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Al bajar las escaleras se preparó su desayuno. Una taza de té unas tostadas y luego un vaso de agua para limpiar su cuerpo.

Mientras tomaba el agua escucho un ruido fuerte afuera de su casa cuando el ruido se detuvo fue a investigar que había sucedido.

Vio una nave. de ella una puerta se abrió y pudo observar la silueta de un hombre de altura media con cabello alborotado negro, su cuerpo bien formado se notaba que se mantenía y sus ojos negros profundos como un océano sin fin que la hacían perderse en esa mirada fría que la miraba sin sacarle un ojo de encima ella noto que tenía un traje azul de combate vio que el tenía rasgos de haber estado entrenando o haber luchado por como se encontraba su ropa rasgada como si una docena de gatos lo hubieran atacado.

Ella se acercó y le preguntó inmediatamente:

B = ¿Qué te sucedió?.-le preguntaba mientras lo miraba con cara de haber pasado algo grave-

V = ¿acaso es que te importe lo que me pase terrícola débil?.-esta mujer se interesa por mi acaso no sabe quien soy que terrícolas mas vulgares que hay en este planeta pensaba Vegeta-

B = Oye¡ yo no soy ninguna terrícola por si no sabias mi nombre es BULMA BRIEF¡ soy la científica mas popular en este planeta y soy la mujer mas respetada aquí todos me conocen por mis inventos así que vete enterando.-este hombre me atrae bastante tengo que aceptarlo que es muy atractivo-pensaba Bulma mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

V = CÁLLATE MUJER VULGAR E INSIGNIFICANTE¡ YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYAYINS¡NADIE ME LEVANTA EL TONO¡-esto decía Vegeta gritando como si fuera un hincha desesperado-

B = Oye¡ jummm bueno no perderé el tiempo contigo. Pero no seré malvada ¿te gustaría alojarte en mi casa por un tiempo? Veo que no tienes lugar donde ir y hay bastante espacio en mi casa y te podría hacer una cámara de gravedad para que entrenes si aceptas.

V = ¿una cámara de gravedad? de que hablas pero si es para entrenar lo aceptó.-Vegeta aceptó y entró en la casa Bulma le enseño todas las habitaciones y los horarios así vegeta estaría informado-

B = bueno listó si me necesitas estaré en el laboratorio preparando tu cámara de gravedad.

V = Vegeta noto que Bulma se iría sin decirle nada mas y entonces le dijo-¿Por qué haces esto por mi?

-Bulma al darse cuenta de que Vegeta la agarró de la muñeca y le preguntó esto Bulma le respondió-

B = Porque me atraes.-le dijo Bulma segura-

V = …

B = Bueno ya vete a dar un baño y cámbiate con la ropa que te traeré en unos minutos.

V = Apúrate con la ropa no quisiera que entres y veas algo que no mereces.-le dijo Vegeta a Bulma sin siquiera creérselo el mismo-

**_Luego de 5 minutos _**

Cuando Bulma entró en la habitación vio que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y decidió entrar a ver. Al entrar vio la silueta de Vegeta perfecta como si ese hombre fuera para ella y nadie mas. Vegeta al sentir el ki de Bulma se dio vuelta.

V = ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?! VETE DE AQUÍ YA MISMO METICHE ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR AL BAÑO DE ALGUIEN MIENTRAS SE BAÑA?!-esto le decía Vegeta a Bulma mientras la empujaba para que se valla de su habitación-

Bulma estaba en shock no podía sacarse al príncipe de su mente.

_**En la noche pensando**_

Vegeta pensaba en Bulma como lo había mirado como si nunca en su vida habría visto algo así y el pensaba siempre en ella cada minuto cada ves que cerraba sus ojos siempre que la podía ver y decía desde **_¨La primera vez que te vi… algo en mi recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuerpo¨._**

Luego de que esa frase se le repitiera mil veces en su cabeza se quedo dormido profundamente.

_**Notas finales: Próximo capítulo : "Sensaciones Extrañas"**_


End file.
